The prior art has included a number of clipboard devices having clips, clamps and other apparatus for holding papers and/or other articles (e.g., pens, pencils, envelopes, etc.) on the clip board.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,616 (Lake) describes a clipboard comprising a planar board member with clamping mechanism that includes at least one biasing element and a clamping element. The clamping element has at least one paper clamp cooperating with a holding element. The planar board member has at least one slot for penetration of the paper clamp through the planar board member from the rear face of the planar board to the front face. A writing implement holder and a carrying handle may be incorporated into the clamping mechanism. Also, notches may be formed directly opposite one another in the side edges of the planar board, near its bottom end, for holding elastic bands such the elastic bands extend in parallel around the planar board member, near its bottom end.
There remains a need in the art for the development of new clipboard devices having elastic retainer(s) which are designed to not only prevent wind from blowing papers that are attached to the clip board but also to facilitate attachment of other articles of varying width to the clipboard.